Pine Lake
by VampireFairy13
Summary: A/U All humanish. Max goes to Pine Lake, a camp for gifted individuals with her half sister Ella for the summer. There they make friends and Max relizes the summer might not be as bad as she thinks. Little does everyone know, Pine Lake holds many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a dream I had, a very vivid one. Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do own any extra characters and the plot.**

Max's P.O.V.

"I won't go." I said stubbornly, looking my mom in the eye.

"Max," Mom began, intertwining her fingers and placing them on the dinning table. Oh, boy, here we go. "You should feel honored we could even get you into the camp. They choose only select few. You and Ella should be over joyed to be able to go."

"I am happy to go. I've always wanted to go to Pine Lake," Ella protested.

The name alone threw me off. Seriously, Pine Lake? Aren't pine trees found in forests anyway?

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back. I sighed. "What's so special about this camp any way?"

"Well, you go to one of the woods in Ontario-" Mom began.

"You mean, in Canada? **(Whoot! Go Canada!)** Do I even have a pass port?" I've got to leave the country for this stupid camp?

"Yes, Canada, and you will do before you go. Anyway, when you get there, you are assigned cabins that you will share with six other girls. There are different classes and activities and lots of different sports." Mom said sports as if I would be hooked then. I did love my sports but I had my summer planned out. I wanted to spend it with Callie, at a sports camp in this country and state. But no. Mom would still make me go, even if I refused.

"And there are boys!" Ella piped up. Ella and her boys. I could really care less, if it was just girls or just boys. I still wouldn't want to go.

"Come on Max; please just go for this summer. If you don't like it, you don't have to go next year."

I sighed, knowing I already lost the battle.

What Mom didn't know or what any of us did then was, once you're a Pine, you're always a Pine.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V.

A week later what do you find? Ella and I walking on to a school bus with my bag and pass port. Mom made us pack the next day. Well Ella packed. Everything I pt in my bags Ella took out, and put in things I would never wear. Not even to save my life. So yesterday, while Ella was asleep I put everything I originally packed back. Just, don't tell Ella.

I sat next to the window, putting my bags under the seat and Ella by my side. Being the social person she is she was already in a conversation with a mocha girl in the seat in front of us. Being the anti social person I am I didn't talk to anyone, just stared out the window listening to Linkin Park on my iPod.

Eventually, Ella ditched me and joined the girl she was speaking to.

Why did I agree to come to this dumb camp any way? What was the point of it? I'm a "gifted individual" because they think so? What makes me qualified to have such a title any way?

The sound if weight on the bus seat made me look over to see who sat next to me.

It was a boy, my age, he was dressed in all black, and he even had black hair. I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were since his head was turned the other way. He didn't look in much mood to talk so I left him be.

"Hello, I'm Angel, short for Angelina."

I turn in my seat to see a little girl with blond curls and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Max." I smiled slightly at the girl.

"Have you been to Pine Lake before? This is my first time. I hear it's really fun if you can get in it." Angel said resting her arms on the back of my seat.

I shake my head. "This is my first year too. I came here only 'cause my mom made me."

"You didn't want come here? This camp is the best in like the world! Or it comes close anyway. My brother Gazzy told me so. He said he found it on the internet."

"Gazzy? His name is Gazzy?" I asked surprised.

Angel shook her head quickly. "No, no, his actual name is Lucas. But he's been the Gasman ever since he was born. You can probably guess how." She giggled.

"Yes I can."

Angel glanced around the bus. "The only down part for me is that I'm probably the only seven year old here." She pouted. I suddenly had the impulse to comfort her, to make her happy again. Like I would a little sister, like I would for Ella if she ever cried when a guy dumped her.

"I don't think you're going to be the only seven year old at this camp. There might be another one wondering what you are right now." I smiled reassuringly at her.

Then with out warning the entire bus was filled with toxic smells.

"Gazzy!" Angel yelled. Everyone turned to glare at the one unaffected, smirking boy on the bus. He looked about ten.

I covered my nose with my shirt and hoped he wouldn't decide to let another round go. Poor Angel having to deal with this on a daily basis.

When the air was breathable again the guy next to me decided to speak.

"So it's Max?"

"Yeah. And you are?" I looked at him again, he was now facing me and I could tell that his eyes are dark and endless and you could just get lost in them…no bad Max. You swore to a boy free summer.

"Fang." He said simply.

"Wow, I've defiantly found Suzie Talks A Lot."

Fang smirked. "Yep."

"MAX!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the sound of my sister screeching my name even though I was _right behind her._

"What?" I responded slightly ticked.

"This is Hilary. She prefers to be called Nudge."

"Hi, Ella's told me about you. You're Max right? Aren't you so excited about this camp? I'm so excited. This is my first year for going. I heard there's something for everyone. I heard there are art lessons! I love art! I love drawing different clothes. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. Or a model. Get to show the world all the new cool fashions. Oh my gosh that would be so fun! I love clothes. Do you love clothes? I love wearing pink and gold and purple. What were we talking about?"

I was staring at her in awe. How can someone talk so much? The total opposite of Fang here.

"I think we were talking about this stupid camp." I pointed out.

"So you're not excited for the camp?" Nudge said.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat the story? No, I'm not. I-"

The bus swerved, throwing me into Fang who was more stable then I was and caught me. That left me in the uncomfortable position of my head resting on his chest, causing Ella, Nudge and Angel to all giggle at the same time. I glared at Ella and Nudge since they were the ones I could see.

"Can I get up now?" I asked looking up at him. Fang looked down at me, held me a second longer before letting me go.

I turned to glare at Angel too before trying to see what caused the bust to swerve. But I couldn't see a thing. Must have been a deer. I reasoned with myself.

"We are coming up to the border pass ports out please." The bus driver yelled.

I put my iPod away and got my pass port ready. Not much farther to go. Joy.

**I know those aren't the normal names for the Flock members but I wanted to be different and they made sense. Hilary means cheerful and Nudge is pretty cheerful. And Angelina means little angel. Lucas…I just like that name, anyway, next chapter, Pine Lake! REVIEW! Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V.

I climbed off the bus, lugging my bags with me. But being me, the first thing I did was step into a large mud puddle, splashing it all over my self and those around me. Especially Ella.

"Max!" She whined "You got my new shirt all muddy."

"Boo hoo." I muttered and continued walking ignoring all the mud. Unlike Ella who kept grumbling as we tried to find our cabins. Was it just me or was there a large lack of counselors.

As we passed one cabin I saw I large piece of cardboard with six names on it. None of which were mine or Ella's. We continued until there was only one girl's cabin left. Finally, we found our names, plus Angel's and Nudge's and two other girls.

Ella was squealing again because Nudge and Angel were in our cabin and she was excited to meet the other two girls. I sighed and continued on into the cabin. There were 3 bunk beds that scarcely passed as a bed and made you fear your life just by looking at it. The walls were completely made out of wood. This place wasn't so bad. It was like the out doors or camping-which I sadly only did when Callie's family would bring me.

So while Ella was freaking out about the beds I claimed the top bunk, on the right of the cabin.

"Max, what are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Choosing a bed before someone gets the bed I want. Is that against the law or something?" I said, lying down along the bed. It felt the same as laying in a sleeping bag on the forest floor, so I was used to it. "C'mon miss cranky pants, take the bottom if you don't want the top." I motioned to the bed beneath me.

Ella pursed her lips before doing so.

Nudge announced her arrival by screaming. Angel, Ella and I all covered our ears.

"What is her problem?" I demanded, glaring at Nudge. I almost feared she was going to start rambling on my split ends and my need for better fashion, blah, blah, blah.

"These beds! They're horrible!" Nudge screeched.

"What did you expect? A 5 star hotel suite in the middle of nowhere?" Then I smiled. "If that's the case you won't want to know about the bathroom accommodations."

"Where is the bathroom?!"

"God, Nudge, chill. You should have past it on your way here. Two cabins away. There are showers there too if you want to clean up." I said.

"What? We have to share showers and the bathroom?" Both Ella and Nudge screeched.

"Are you guys trying to make me def? Yes, didn't you see it on our way here? God, it's like you've never had to share anything before." I shook my head and jumped down from my bed scaring the crap out of Ella. "I'm going to go look around if anyone wants to join me."

"I'm not sure if we're allowed," Angel said quietly.

"Why not? I don't see anyone in here to tell me not to" I started to the door. "Like I'd listen even if they did," I muttered.

I opened the door and climbed down the steps. Before I left, I studied the cabin. They didn't have any numbers or have it colour coded to help people remember which one was which. They all looked the same. They had taken the names off all the cabins.

Shrugging, I started into the forest. All the hiking I had done with Callie really payed off. These trails were horrible. Vines, rocks, lots of mud puddles. I'd love to see Ella try to walk this path.

I had just lost sight of my cabin when I heard footsteps. I didn't have much time to do anything before three men came into view. They looked like they should be on the runway instead of at a stupid summer camp.

"Miss!" The one on the right called.

I turned to face him. "Yes?" I said innocently.

"You're not supposed to be wandering the grounds right now. You are supposed to be in your cabin."

"Oh my gosh! I am? I'm sorry! I was just searching for the bathroom, as I noticed my cabin was lacking one." I wanted to burst out laughing right then. Don't you find you always want to laugh when you know you shouldn't with out getting in trouble?

"That's okay, miss. Next time, just go the way you arrived here. Now, though, you should return to your cabin." The man said.

I nodded and turned around, and rolled my eyes. The cabin came into view again, and the goons hadn't disappeared yet.

"What are you doing?" I tried to ask politely. I said tried because I'm not too sure how that worked out. They seemed to buy it though.

"Making sure you return to your cabin." The man on the right replied again. What's with the other two? Their voice boxes get ripped out or something?

Despite my irritation, I shrugged and continued, trying to ignore their eyes boring into the back of my neck, like they were trying to drill holes.

When I walked into the cabin, Ella looked at me and then outside. "Get in trouble already, Max?" She teased.

"No. I told them I couldn't find the bathroom." I said.

"You lied to them?!" A girl cried. "You idiot! You don't just lie to them. They'll find out. They always find out." A girl with auburn hair came into my line of vision. Her brown eyes almost matched the colour of her hair. She looked stricken and angry.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" I said looking her in the eye.

"This camp! This is my third year here. I know how they think. What they do. They won't stand you doing that. Strutting around the grounds like that. They won't." She began to shake her head. I wonder if she's crazy.

"And you are…?" I prompted.

"Julia, Julia Ryan." She said. "And she is Alexis another third year." Julia pointed to the girl on the top bunk farthest from the door. She had curly jet black hair and her eyes glowed blue.

"Alex." She said

"Yeah, any way, the announcements will be on soon, so let's get comfortable." Julia turned to climb onto my bunk.

"That's mine." I said, repressing the urge to snarl.

"Do I see your name on there?" Julia retorted.

"If you look on the bag, which is on the bed it clearly says _Max_."

Julia stepped of the ladder. She glared at me, I glared back. "Oh yeah? What if someone were to do this?" She grabbed my bags and threw them on the floor. Oh she asked for it.

"Then I'd do this." And I punched her in the face. She staggered back clutching her nose. She was furious but I could care less.

She removed her hand from her face and clenched it into a fist. "Bring it," I challenged. I have been in hundreds of fights in school, mostly with boys. Jeb-who was unfortunately my father-decided that I should take martial arts, so I also happened to be a black belt in most martial arts.

Her arm swings high, aiming for my face, but I also see her other hand start to move towards my stomach. Sneaky. I push her fist away from my face with my arm and catch her other fist in my other hand and hold it there, even as she tries to pull away. I spin her so her arm is pulled behind her back. I grabbed her other arm and bring it around with the other.

"I can see they don't teach you how to fight properly here." I whispered in her ear before letting her go. "I think I won that bed fair and square, don't you think?"

Julia didn't say anything but moved to the bed under Alex. They looked at each other, and then at the same time, they looked at me in surprise. I shrugged, picked up my stuff and put it back on my bed.

"You can't go a day with put picking a fight, can you Max?" Ella said. "Oh, by the way, there are drawers along the wall of your bed for you stuff. Isn't that so cool?"

"Yeah, cool." I was watching Julia and Alex who were whispering intently to each other and once in a while turned to look at me.

"Please come out of your cabins for the announcements." A voice boomed.

We all walked out onto the porch. No one was out there. There were only speakers suspended on poles.

"Welcome to Pine Lake," the voice boomed. "Before we all meet at the camp fire for dinner, I would like to go over the rules and what should be expected this summer.

"Everyday we will have breakfast at 7:00 sharp. If you are late, you miss out. The day starts off with Sports, Art, or Nature. Then, Activity of the Day followed by swimming. Lunch will be at noon, sharp. Then there is a cabin activity, free hour, and your choice. Dinner is at 6:00 and the quiet period-when there is no noise- is from 9:00pm to 5:30am. Chores must be done everyday. The list of them and activities open for your choice will be sent to your cabin after dinner. Please fill them out before everyone goes to bed.

"Anyone not on time for any of the meals will not be allowed in. Being on time for your activities is a must. No one is allowed out of the cabin after 9:00 unless permission is given. Going to the bathroom is an exception. All romantic relationships are banned and are punished heavily. That is all for now. Enjoy your meal."

Um, what kind of camp is this? A boot camp? Seriously, if we're late for a meal we don't get to eat at all? I was ticked. I like getting all my meals which usually involve seconds, which I don't think I'm getting here.

"No boys?" Ella and Nudge screeched quietly, if you can do such a thing.

"Technically you can be friends with them…" They looked at me as if I was insane. Why do I even bother?

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem," Angel whispered. "How do we get to the camp fire?"

"We know," Alex said.

I saw the path I took earlier and instantly knew where it was. That freaked me out.

"Up that path over there, first right, keep going until the end." I said.

I got weird stares again but I ignored them, and started to my food, whether I was being followed or not.

**Okay, I know Iggy hasn't come in yet but the next chapter I promise, for the few of you who are wondering. Anyway, what do you think? REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Max's P.O.V.

I was right about the fact that it was funny to watch Ella trek up the muddy hill. She kept screeching and complaining that she was getting her favourite pair of ballet flats muddy.

"Didn't you think of not bringing them to an_ outdoor camp?_" I asked, and got a dirty look in response. I just shook my head.

Julia and Alex were completely silent, Nudge was about to turn into a second Ella with all the complaining and Angel was smiling and happy, jumping from rock to rock as if it were a game.

We were only slightly farther than I had gotten on my own when I spotted the path turn to the right. We followed its ruthless path.

When we got to the end of the path we were greeted by a large bonfire with multiple logs circling it. Kids were every where, some with food, some in line at a single barbeque for hot dogs and burgers.

"Are they only serving meat?" Nudge asked, "Because I'm vegetarian."

"Maybe you could just have the buns or fill up on s'mores that I see some people digging into right now." I suggested.

Nudge smiled at the thought of extra s'mores. Who wouldn't?

Before I even took a step towards the food line, Julia and Alex already ran off to a small group of people at the far end of the clearing. Probably some more third years.

Once we had our food, we all found two empty logs and sat down. Nudge had managed to get only hot dog buns and was already biting into one.

I had just taken a bite of my own ketchup drenched hot dog when we were joined by four others. I looked over with the piece of hot dog still in my mouth to see Fang, Gazzy, a strawberry blond boy and a spiky brown haired boy.

"Hey," I said. Then finished chewing as the others said hi.

"So, who are your friends?" Nudge said.

"This is Iggy," Fang said pointing to the strawberry blond. "And this is Darren." Iggy and Darren waved.

I looked closer at Iggy. "Are you blind?" I asked him.

He froze briefly then nodded.

"Were you born that way?"

"As far as you know yes."

I flinched slightly at the harshness of his voice.

"What year are you Iggy?" Ella asked.

"Two," he said bitterly.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I muttered, taking a bite of my hot dog. Iggy's head snapped in my direction and glared for a moment before his gaze softened.

"Sorry, it's just that this camp rubs me the wrong way."

"Then why did you come back?" I asked.

"You come once; you're in it for life." He muttered.

I looked away and let the subject drop with a silent, "_Okay_."

"So, are you guys all in the same cabin?" Ella asked.

Gazzy nodded then turned to his sister. "Hey sis, we have someone who's your age in our cabin. He should be around here somewhere." Gazzy looked around. "I see him! C'mon." He grabbed his sister's hand and ran off.

When I returned my attention back to our group, both Nudge and Ella were gazing at Iggy who didn't notice a thing.

Well, this won't end well, I thought.

"Is it just me or do you feel very out of the group right now?" Darren said.

"It's not just you." I said.

"Hey, Iggy!" My head snapped around at the sound of Julia's voice, she was accompanied by Alex and two other girls.

"Julia," Iggy said, boredly with out so much of moving a muscle.

Julia didn't seem to like the greeting she got.

"Who are your friends?" Ella asked snapping out of her revive.

"Oh, this is Brigid and Lissa. They're also third years." I did a once over of the girls, both hand red hair but Brigid had brown eyes while Lissa had green. **(If they're eye colours aren't right deal with it.)**

"Twins?" I asked, looking them over again. They did seem too bad, but then again, Julia didn't seem too bad when I first saw her and she turned out to be a controlling maniac.

"Yep," they answered at the same time.

"Fun," I muttered. They didn't seem to hear me, they were too busy looking Fang up and down, and then smiled at the same time.

God that twin thin was going to get on my nerves.

I looked down at my now empty plate and my thoughts were over come by one word: S'mores.

"I'm going to go make some s'mores. Anyone want to join me?"

No one answered and I questioned whether I was heard when Fang stood up. "I will."

"Now I don't have to enjoy the gooeyness of s'mores alone." Then I smiled mischievously. "That may or may not be a good thing…for you."

Fang raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"You'll find out." I sat down on a log that was next to the marshmallows and some sticks. I put one of the marshmallows on a stick.

Once it was cooked, I put the marshmallow between to pieces of gram cracker and took it apart again.

"Fang?"

He turned his head to face me and I put one cracker on each cheek.

Fang scowled. "Max," He threatened.

I stood up quickly, not giving him time to get me back and ran off.

Maybe camp wouldn't be so bad.

**Okay, I'm not making Brigid and Lissa sluts or anything in this story because I believe they are innocent. **

**(So, who cares if Lissa kissed Fang-I have theory behind that- and Brigid**_** talked **_**to him and got a little clingy. That doesn't make 'em sluts.)**

**That doesn't mean they won't get interested in Fang though.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and just couldn't seem to get rid of it. I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for it.**

Fang's POV

I was sitting down on a log near the fire with my bunk mates and the girls. I watched Max as everyone was introduced. I noticed how her hair flowed down her back; I noticed how she scowled when a girl named Julia came up to us with her friends.

"Hey, man." I looked up to see Darren sitting down next to me. "The no dating rule really sucks now doesn't it?" He asked looking over my head.

I turned to see who he was looking at and saw it was that girl…Ella I think Max had said once on the bus. I turned back to face Darren and smirked. Darren rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't like _any _of these girls? 'Cause quite a few seem to like you." He nodded to the two red heads who were looking me up and down.

I shrugged. "Not really."

Darren laughed. "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

I glared at him. "So I'll just stick some wooden wings on a pig and through it off a cliff."

"Dude, that doesn't count."

"Why not? The pig's in the air. You'd didn't say how long it had to be in the air or if it had to survive." I said.

Darren smiled and shook his head. "You'd think being friends with you for however many years now, I'd be able counteract your sarcasm."

The corner of my lip lifted slightly.

I noticed Max stand up then, announcing she was going to make s'mores and asking if anyone wanted to join her.

I stood, "I will."

Max smiled slightly. "Now I don't have to enjoy the gooeyness of s'mores alone!" Her smile turned mischievous. "That may or may not be a good thing for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"You'll find out."

Together, we sat near the station that had all the stuff needed for s'mores and began cooking.

"Fang," Max said. I turned my head to look at her when I felt something gooey stick to my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at the gram cracker and half a marshmallow in her other hand.

"Max," I warned. But she was already up, running away from me.

I stood up, dropping my marshmallow on the ground and ran after her. I peeled the marshmallow off my face as I ran, but kept it in my hand for pay back.

Max was laughing as I chased her, dodging logs and other campers. I managed to get close enough to jump and tackle her to the ground. She turned so she fell on her back. Once she was on the ground, my hand hovered over her face with the marshmallow.

"Fang!" She squealed, wiggling, trying to get out from under me.

I just shook my head and brought my hand closer to her face.

"Ugh!" Max said, as the marshmallow touched her face. I pressed it down harder and scrapped it across her face.

By that time, she managed to free her hands and threw me to the side and tackled me.

We were wrestling on the ground when someone cleared their throat. She stopped and looked up at them at the same time.

It was a man, who looked like he should be a model, but he was wearing a T-shirt that had Pine Lake across the front and the name Joe in smaller letters near the top left of the shirt.

I realized then that it was a counselor and how he might be viewing our wrestling match.

Max was straddling me, one hand on my chest the other around my wrist pinning it to the ground. With my only free hand, it was resting on Max's shoulder, trying to push her away moments before. Not to mention the marshmallow that was all over our faces.

The entire camp was silent, all staring at us. I briefly caught Darren's eye and saw him smirking at me.

"Was the announcement earlier today not clear enough for you or do I have to tell you again?" Joe said, his voice was calm but it was only that more dangerous.

Max spoke first. "It was my fault. I was the one who put the marshmallow on his face and to tackle him to the ground."

I stared at her in shock. Why was she taking the blame? I was the one who chased her, and got marshmallow on her face too. What she did was harmless, it was my fault.

The look on Joe's face said that he seemed to be thinking the same thing, even though he hadn't seen the entire exchange. And we weren't even doing what he thought.

"I'll leave you two with your first and final warning since it is the first day. But that does not allow everyone else to be following in their footsteps. If this happens again, there will be punishment. Now get off the boy, and enjoy the rest of the evening." With that Joe walked away.

Max got off me, offering me her hand. I took it and she helped me stand. Together we back to the group.

"Looks like someone got off easy," Julia muttered bitterly.

Max rolled her eyes and I glared at her.

"Pigs are safely on the ground, dude," Darren whispered to me as he passed on his way for more hot dogs.

Max's POV

We had made it back to our cabin, and fully showered all before 9:00.

"Well, that was fun." Ella said, as she climbed into her bunk.

I snorted, yeah, fun.

"That's what they want you to think." Alex muttered. I was briefly shocked that she spoke but then got irritated.

"Do you care to tell us why? Why you guys seem to think this camp is living hell?" I demanded.

"We don't think. We know." Julia said. "But fine, we'll tell you, you'll need to be prepared.

"This camp is a normal one by far. If you ask everyone what year they are, about 75% of them are first years. As you continue to ask, you'll be extremely lucky to find a fourth year. Even us third years aren't common," Julia said.

"Why, is this camp newer or something, and people just don't like it or you can only come for four years?" Ella asked.

Julia shook her head but Alex answered.

"No, we don't know how long this camp has been running but we think it's at least 100 years old. We've also heard that there was only one camper who ever continued to come past their fourth year." Alex said.

"So what about the rest of them?" Nudge asked.

Alex smiled sadly. "They died."

We all sat in silence for a minute.

"They died? How did they die?" I said, unbelieving. I might hate coming to this camp, and yeah, they have strict rules but that doesn't mean this camp is killing kids.

"They kill them. But it's not like they go around killing them on purpose." Alex explained.

"What, they accidentally kick a soccer ball too hard at them or accidentally hit them with a baseball bat?" I laughed.

"It's not something to be laughing about Max," Julia scolded me. "We will tell you everything we know if you stop interrupting." Julia looked at me.

I shrugged and said nothing.

There was a pause, Julia and Alex looked at each other, before Julia continued.

"The camp starts out normal, gaining the trust of the newbies, keeping the parents calm and what not. Then, after a couple weeks, they change their tactics. They bend their rules ever so slightly, they cut the fun out of the activities, and meals are harder to get into. Then, they take cabin's at a time to the area of the camp that's 'off limits' and perform tests on the kids, the tests alone would kill most kids and that's what it does. Only the 'not normal' survive. They say they want to 'help' us. Those who don't fit in. They try unmentionable things."

Both Julia and Alex shuddered.

Angel was the one who spoke up next. "What makes someone different from the rest?" her voice was soft, scared.

"If the body can…absorb DNA that isn't human." Alex said.

"What? So they're injecting us with different DNA?" Ella exclaimed.

"Shh," Julia shushed her. "They can't know that we're telling you this. They'll kill us no matter how successful we are. But yes, that's what they're doing. Either we survive with animal DNA mixed with ours, or the process kills us. That's why so few people return, there aren't any signs for who'll survive until they start testing. The lives of the ones who do survive are uncertain. The animal DNA always shortens the life of the human. We don't know how long we can live for because they continue to test on us until we die. 'Trying to gather information to help the others' they say. Bull to that."

"But wouldn't it get suspicious when kids don't return?" I reasoned.

"They aren't dumb, they lie. They say those kids went home. To the parents, they tell them they have to send their kids to a foreign company that can help them with their problem. And if you were going to ask why kids continue to be sent here, is because they have…people to make sure the word doesn't get out. They like, pay the parents or something, to not say anything."

"What happens to the kids who survive?" Nudge asked.

Alex smiled sadly and shook her head. She didn't want to answer.

My mind wandered while everyone sat in silence, to Iggy's sightless eyes. "Is Iggy blind because of their tests?" I asked.

Julia nodded.

"So what DNA do you guys have?" Ella spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have cat. It's why my eyes glow, sort of like cat's eyes do sometimes. I have excellent reflexes and speed, but I've also mutated and have the power to make my hands glow. Though I warn you not to go near them, they'll melt your hands before you touch me."

"I'm part Stingray. I can breathe underwater-which was extremely convenient when they chained me in tubs of water- and shock people into comas if I wanted. Though, only one person has ever gone unaffected." Julia explained and then looked at me.

"When I had your hand you tried to shock me?" I asked.

Julia nodded, "But obviously, you weren't harmed in the slightest. You can probably rest assured you won't die when they inject you."

"Stingray?" Nudge spoke up changing the subject. "Why did they choose that? How do they choose which DNA to inject into us?"

"As far as we know, they choose by random."

Alex's head snapped to the doorway, her eyes wide. "Well, as much as I've liked your input on my outfit Nudge, I'm going to bed. Early morning tomorrow. Night." Alex motioned her head, indicating there was someone out there before climbing into bed.

"Night guys," I said following suit and taking the hint that we were being listened to.

**Was this worth the wait? I really, really hope it is, and I'm really sorry for the wait. Review please I love them.**

**What do you guys think about the evil camp? Hehehe.**

**Review pretty please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm sorry for any confusion in my story, especially with the whole DNA thing. They won't get wings, they'll just have powers that involves the animal that they are given. I couldn't find any other way to explain it. So technically they're still human. Sorry again for that.**

**As well, I'm extremely sorry for not updating! Sports will be the death of me I swear! That and homework. :P**

**Glad everyone like the story though!**

Max's POV

I woke to the blaring sound of a rooster getting choked while singing its song. That or a seriously messed up trumpet.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. It was only as I began to fall that I realized I had taken the top bunk and therefore, feet above the ground. Instinctively, I twisted my body so I landed on my feet. This though, scared the beejezus out of Ella.

"Gah!" She exclaimed jumping a foot in the air. A foot the bunk bed didn't allow. "Ow…"

"Sorry, fell out of bed." I apologized as I climbed onto my bed again, to get all my necessaries and headed off to the bathrooms.

I returned in time to walk to the mess hall with everyone.

"Don't expect the horn to wake you up all the time," Julia warned. "Slowly they're going to make it sound later and later until it warns you that the mess hall doors are closing. Then, it won't ring at all."

"That might save a lot of peoples ear drums." I joked. Julia and Alex glared at me. Obviously we had to work on their sense of humor. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree with Max," Nudge put in, yawning. "My ears are still ringing."

"So what are we going to eat?" Angel asked.

"Probably pancakes, waffles, French toast, something yummy like that." Alex said.

My stomach growled at the mere mention to the delicious food.

We walked through the doors of the mess hall and were immediately assaulted with the sound of a large

mass of people all talking at once. **(Sorry for the space here. My computer hates me.)**

At the back of the room there was a large row of tables all stacked high with food. I made a beeline for it not even looking back to see if the others were following.

I stacked my plate high. If this was the last of the yummy food I was going to get for the summer, than I was going to enjoy it. Maybe even sneak some back to my cabin to eat later.

I found the last empty table for us to sit at, and began eating immediately. Alex, Julia, Nudge, Ella and Angel slowly joined me. We were eating in silence when Alex looked up suddenly and swore. Everyone apart from Julia looked up, surprised that Alex muttered such words.

Julia merely focused her attention to were Alex was staring intently and swore too, adverting her eyes.

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

For a moment they didn't answer. Alex kept her head down but tilted to the side as if listening intently. Finally, she answered.

"It's the Camp Director. She's made an appearance."

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"In the entire history of this camp she has never once been seen or heard, whether in person or by another mode. She has always worked through others. So, it worries me that she is here, in front of all these campers, conversing with the consolers."

Julia nodded her agreement. "It defiantly spells trouble."

I turned my head to see whom they were talking about. A woman surrounded by three men, caught my eye. It was hard to get a good look of the woman, with the three others so closely knit to her. I watched them, not noticing the time that had passed until one of the men turned his head in my direction, and I quickly looked away.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this morning?" Nudge asked. "I think I want to do art. I just love art all the pretty colours and shapes and the cool sculptures. I've always wanted to make something from clay. Maybe make a person or a dog or even a bird. I love birds, they're so cute and they can fly! I'd love to fly. Would you like to fly? I think it would be cool to be able to see everything so high up in the sky. Maybe purposely fly through a cloud. What would happen? Would you be able to jump on them or would you get really wet? I wish I had a pet cat. I wonder if there are purple cats. What about purple cat flavoured ice cream? I bet that would taste-"

"Nudge, shut up!" I yelled. And where the hell did she get purple cat flavoured ice cream from? That has absolutely nothing to do with art.

Nudge looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I tend to do that a lot."

Angel smiled. "I think I'll do nature. So peaceful and scenic."

"I'm with Nudge on art," Ella agreed.

"Sports; without a doubt." I said and saw Alex and Julia nod their heads in agreement.

The sound of a microphone squeaking until our ears bled, made us jump and Julia and Alex's eyes to widen in shock.

"May I have your attention please." We all turned our heads to see the Director, standing on a levered podium. The room was dead silent.

"Thank you. I know that I'm not exactly known to make announcements, but I felt it was my duty to tell you all that there are going to be some drastic changes to the way the camp will run this summer and if it goes well, we might do it again next year.

"Instead of having the Activity of the Day and a cabin activity, we will have different types of wilderness survival training for an upcoming week trip into the forest."

Julia and Alex paled visibly.

"The week trip will consist of a 3 or 4 day canoe trip and then a 3 or 4 day hike to the final destination. But no need to worry, if you don't know what a canoe is or how to survive in the wilderness, that's what we are going to help you with. That is all for now. Each cabin will be given a specific skill to do after the first activity. Have fun!"

The conversations resumed, the announcement even caused our table to talk about it.

"This is new too isn't it?" Ella asked.

Julia nodded. "I might just know what their up to as well." We waited for her to continue. "For the past hundred years, they've always had to wing it. Grab a random group of kids and inject them with different DNA. Obviously, they have new technology, and they're planning on using it. My guess is that they're planning to use the week trip to test which kids will survive the added DNA. So, we can expect people to die. Again."

"So, some of us might not survive the summer?" Nudge asked, her previous cheeriness gone.

Julia nodded. "A strong possibility."

That is most defiantly one way to end a conversation with a bang.

Breakfast ended and everyone was directed to their specified activities, once again no guidance at all to where we were meant to go, though like last night, I knew exactly where I was supposed to go. So I was closely followed by Alex and Julia. We said nothing to each other as we walked towards Sports.

Eventually, after what seemed like a hike, we came to a large clearing with every type of sports field. Though currently, everyone was gathered on the soccer field.

"Good to see you girls decided to show up." The consoler looked at us disapproving glare. I glared back at him when his head was turned the other way, and maybe, possibly shot him the bird too. The rest of the group, that also included Fang, Darren and Iggy (how he is able to play any sport mesmerizes me) starred at me wide eyed. Well Iggy didn't, but why he didn't was kind of obvious.

"Okay, I presume you all know how to play soccer so I can skip this boring explanation and you guys can get to playing." The consoler said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Great, boys against girls. You guys figure out what position you'll play."

So the 11 of us girls went to the far net to figure out what to do.

"I call being goalie. Third year privilege." Alex declared.

"Mid, I'll be mid field." Julia said.

"Forward," I called.

Eventually, we all sorted out what positions we wanted to play and we set up on the field. I got to be centre forward with Julia as mid field behind me, Alex in goal.

The consoler placed the ball in the center and ushered the boys behind the center circle. He blew his whistle and I kicked the ball to the girl on my right. I watched the boys prepare for her to kick it far as I weaved between them, so they were surprised when she kicked back to Julia who kicked it from behind half to where I had ran, at the edge of the 18 Yard box (not off-side). And we got our first goal.

The boys stood dumb struck as I ran back to my team cheering at our goal.

I smirked towards Fang who was watching us silently, eyes narrowed.

That was when the game really began, the ball continued to be stolen from one team to have the goalie save a shot.

I was constantly surprised by every goal Alex stopped. She'd jump to impossible heights and dive so fast it looked like she teleported. I guess it came with the cat DNA.

But it was when the time was running out that the second goal had been scored. I was dribbling the ball down the field, as Fang was running up to stop me. At the last minute, I turned my back on Fang to block him from the ball as I kicked it into the air, jumped up with a quick scissor kick the ball flew over my head and towards the net, missing the goalies fingers by a millimeter.

I landed nimbly on my feet as the girls burst out in cheers. We beat the boy by two points, all of which I scored. I smiled slightly mostly to myself. I missed playing sports.

"Good game," I heard Fang say.

I turned around to face him, and smirked. "You too."

We must have stood there for a while, because not that much later-or at least that's what it felt like-the consoler blew his whistle angrily at us.

"Off to survival training you two!"


End file.
